


Dry Off

by nobilis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-26 22:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20750009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobilis/pseuds/nobilis
Summary: Tsukasa comes back home to his apartment to see music sheets all across the living room and his boyfriend, Leo Tsukinaga sprawled out across the floor. He should be glad Leo didn't track water from his shower all over their apartment, but he wished Leo would learn to take better care of himself so he wouldn't have to dry his hair.





	Dry Off

**Author's Note:**

> I have been working on outlines and drafting up some bigger writing projects for leokasa and ritsukasa but I needed a break from them so I started doing prompts from otp prompt generator. It gave me many gems and this was one of the many I have saved.

The moment Tsukasa opened the door to his apartment he was unfazed by the papers scattered all over the floor. After taking off his shoes, and putting his bag down, he leaned down to the floor and started picking up the various pieces of sheet music which littered the living room floor. Once he reached the end of the trail, he saw none other than his boyfriend sprawled out across the floor, composing what would probably become his next masterpiece. 

While Leo continued to write (thankfully) on the music sheets, Tsukasa had already begun to go through the pages he had on hand and started placing them in order. When the two of them were back in high school during his first year, Tsukasa asked Leo to teach him how to compose music. The other outright refused to do so, but after spending a considerable amount of time with Leo, he learned to understand Leo’s process enough so that he could figure out the melody and what parts would lead into the next for pretty much anything Leo composed. 

Once Tsukasa was done sorting through the pages, he looked down at Leo once more. He was still yet to look up or even greet him since he walked in the apartment. Despite it being poor manners, Tsukasa didn’t even bother to attempt to get Leo to acknowledge his presence. After dating Leo for so long, Tsukasa knew better by now how when Leo was this deep in thought while he was composing music, nothing would be able to get his attention unless you physically made it so he was incapable of writing 

Tsukasa thought about maybe just taking a seat next to Leo so he could just collect the papers as Leo finished them, but upon inspecting Leo closer than before, it was evident that he had just come out of the shower not that long ago and didn’t even bother to properly dry himself off. Tsukasa knew with Leo’s given track record, he should just be grateful that he even bothered to dry himself off enough so he didn’t track water throughout the entire apartment, but Tsukasa had the lingering suspicion that Leo only did so in order to not get his music sheets wet rather than caring about the two of them getting their security deposit back when they would eventually move out from this apartment.

“Leo-san, you’re still wet from your shower. You really should dry up properly to avoid getting a cold. It’s becoming quite chilly now that autumn is approaching,” Tsukasa said as he tried to get Leo’s attention, but just as he thought, Leo would not show any signs of registering anything that he said. 

Tsukasa stared at Leo for a few seconds as he watched the other fill out another measure on his music sheet before putting the completed pages of his composition he had been holding on the coffee table beside him. If Tsukasa wanted to, he knew he could shove Leo slightly in order to get his attention, but it’s been a while since Leo he been this engrossed in his work, so Tsukasa decided to leave him be. 

At least in regards to composing. 

He hadn’t given up on getting Leo to dry his hair properly so Tsukasa walked over to the bathroom and opened one of the cabinets where the hairdryer was and took that out along and brought a brush along with him back out to the living room where Leo was. 

Thankfully, Leo was laying pretty close to the wall, so Tsukasa was able to plug in the hairdryer and still be close enough to dry his boyfriend’s hair without the use of an extension cord. 

As Leo continued to compose, Tsukasa started brushing out Leo’s hair, making sure there weren’t any knots before he started taking the hairdryer to his head. The moment the hot hair hit the back of his head, Leo let out a slightly annoyed growl since it moved his papers slightly in the midst of his composing, but he said nothing and continued to write.

Maybe somewhere in the back of Leo’s mind, he knew how Tsukasa was only doing this because he couldn’t be bothered to properly take care of himself, so he should be grateful that Tsukasa cared this much. However, Tsukasa had the lingering suspicion how the reality of their situation was that Leo couldn’t be bothered to be annoyed beyond a few seconds when he was so deep into composing and had probably already forgotten what had happened moments later. 

How many times has Leo forgotten his own name (and Tsukasa’s name much to Tsukasa’s annoyance) in the midst of composing since he was too absorbed in his own work? Too many to count. That was a fact that Tsukasa was 100% confident in. 

Tsukasa continued to comb along Leo’s hair as he went over it with the hairdryer at the same time. He slowly made his way around Leo’s head and after about ten minutes, Tsukasa was just about done minus Leo’s bangs. Not sparing a second, Tsukasa got up from his seat and sat in front of Leo on the floor, who was still looking down incredibly focused on his composition. It was almost impressive how focused that Leo could become when it came to composing, but since Leo could only seem to put this amount of concentration into his music, Tsukasa couldn’t bring himself to compliment Leo for it. Selective concentration won’t do him any good and only made it more difficult on Tsukasa. 

Leo was probably going to hate that he was drying his bangs, but Tsukasa couldn’t say he cared all that much. He was more than generous as it was to not disrupt him as best as he could up until now and he wouldn’t let Leo’s irritation stop him from finishing up drying his hair. After all, Tsukasa wouldn’t have had to do this in the first place if Leo had done this properly from the get go. 

After taking the brush to Leo’s bangs, Tsukasa then began to drying them as well. Leo made a disgruntled noise the moment the air from the hairdryer hit his face, but Tsukasa promptly ignored it as he continued to dry his hair. Leo would either have to stop composing or get used to the hot air blowing both on his face and music sheet. 

And then just as Tsukasa was about done, Leo’s head finally shot up. Fed up with the hairdryer distracting him from his composing, Leo didn’t hide the irritation from Tsukasa as his eyebrows furrowed and his cheeks slightly puffed when he pursed his lips. 

“Suo! I’m trying to compose and you’re killing every bit of inspiration I have in this feeble brain of mine. Grrrr, I haven’t had this much inspiration in a while and you’re dwindling whatever I have left away. My inspiration! It’s become a fleeting memory. Gone to the wind.” 

“Leo-san, I’m almost done. But if you would have done this properly after getting out of the shower, I wouldn’t have had to do this in the first place,” Tsukasa replied. “Now, stop complaining. This is going to only take like 30 more seconds and after that you can continue to compose to your heart’s content as I go to prepare dinner for us.”

Leo let out an exasperated groan, but Tsukasa decided to ignore that and finished up drying Leo’s hair. The quicker he finished up Leo’s hair, the quicker he could start dinner as promised.

After combing through his hair a few more times, Tsukasa turned off the hairdryer and looked at Leo satisfied that he was now perfectly dry. Though, his boyfriend still looked less than pleased how he was interrupted. 

“There, I’m all done Leo-san. It wasn’t that bad now, was it?” The only response Tsukasa received was a disgruntled noise as Leo went back to composing. 

What a bad habit this (former) leader of his had… 

Tsukasa smiled as he leaned over and gave Leo a kiss on the top of his head. He certainly handled the distraction while he was composing much better than Tsukasa originally thought he would. 

“I’m going to cook dinner now. Do you have any special requests?” 

Tsukasa looked at Leo, but he didn’t get a response as the other continued to scribble down on the paper, quickly resuming where he left off in his composition. It had become increasingly obvious that what was on the menu tonight was going to be completely up to Tsukasa. However that just meant that Leo had no right to complain if he didn’t like what Tsukasa chose to make. 

After he let out a sigh, Tsukasa got up from the floor and just as he was about to go to put the hairdryer away before going to the kitchen to ponder more on what to make for dinner, he felt something grab at the leg of his pants. And when Tsukasa looked down, he could see Leo’s right hand holding onto him, but Leo’s eyes did not come off the paper as his left hand continued to write notes down. 

“Leo-san?” 

“Stay here Suo, you ruined my flow and I need a new source of inspiration so I wanna hear that pretty voice of yours.” 

“What about dinner?”

“Let’s just order in. I wouldn’t mind some soba actually. The Sobaman is really nice!” 

“I’m pretty sure you’ve driven him crazy, but if that’s what you really want, then I suppose we can order in for dinner tonight.” Tsukasa replied. He owed Leo that much at the very least. Even if Tsukasa did it for Leo’s own good, he did end up distracting him quite a bit from his work and he did (inwardly) acknowledge how Leo handled his hair being blowdried much better than he thought he would so Tsukasa had little reason to oppose. “Is there anything you wish to discuss with me about in particular?” 

“Hmmmm… no… I just wanna hear Suo’s voice. You’re my greatest source of inspiration.” 

“As flattered as I am to hear that, I don’t wish to speak to myself, Leo-san.”

“Jeez. Then just sing a song.” 

“I’m the one doing you the favor, Leo-san.” 

“Aaaah. Alright, alright. I’m sorry. Don’t get mad, Suo. I love you. But I’m going to wither away and die if I can’t finish this piece. Don’t let me die so young, Suo~” 

Tsukasa let out a sigh. He really couldn’t win with Leo. 

“Then how about I just make up some lyrics for whatever it is you’re working on right now. You’re going some for this song, correct? I know Ruka-chan is busy studying for her upcoming exams so let’s not bother her, and we’ll make this a joint effort between the two of us.” 

“Suo, you’re a genius! When did you get so smart?”

“Leo-san, this has nothing to do with being smart. It’s common sense to ask your boyfriend for help, is it not?”

“Wahaha. I guess you have a point there, Suo. Let’s write this beautiful melody together. May it be remembered for the rest of time as the masterpiece written together by genius Leo Tsukinaga and his talented boyfriend, Tsukasa Suou~”

“I would love to do nothing more, Leo-san.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. You can find me on twitter @KagayakuMyFaith. Feel free to come talk to me about some good boys and screaming about leokasa.


End file.
